coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Jtomlin1uk
/Archive 1/ /Archive 2/ New titles I took screenshots of each scene and uploaded them to my photobucket account http://s176.photobucket.com/albums/w193/antparker/ Feel free to use them for the gallery :) (the second lot of these titles are bigger versions) Chewy2nd 22:51, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Okay, at the time I thought that only applied to things such as spoilers, but I know now :) thanks Chewy2nd 20:28, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Thanks!! Hi John, thanks for that... I'm just back from holiday so hopefully I'll crop up again more through the summer. Again, not really sure where to start but I'll just keep plodding along for the time being! Glad to see that you and David are still here too. Regards, Karen2310 11:09, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Title sequence I did think about having them side by side recently, I think I might do that actually. The original intent was to have the title caption that was used for most of the year. I'll be keeping on eye on the Title sequence article over the next few days. David 13:59, May 29, 2010 (UTC) :On second thought, looking at the Coronation Street in 2010 page the way it is, I prefer just one title screen displayed. What do you think? David 18:09, May 30, 2010 (UTC) ::Alternatively, we could just have the images with no 'until...' etc captions underneath. David 18:18, May 30, 2010 (UTC) :::We'll also have to find out when in the 90s they ditched the last shot of the dog running along the Street. David 18:26, May 30, 2010 (UTC) ::::They dropped it at some point in the early/mid-90s so that the last shot was of the cat and the washing (as in Coronation Street in 1997). David 22:25, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Replie:- Robbie Sloan Thanks for the message, I will bear that in mind (CallumFreeman 11:33, May 31, 2010 (UTC)) Yes John...1519.....great Ena Ep...expect 4 Eps soon!!!!via Post to uSylvesterfan 00:13, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Hi John; uploaded 2 images on my sylvesterfan page of new Florizel Street programme...currently being filmed;Celia Imrie is Annie/Jessie Wallace is Elsie;2/7Sylvesterfan 22:12, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Deletion Hi John, could you please delete the page created for "Jack Duckworth Jnr." Many thanks. Karen2310 17:48, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Wow! Hi! I just made a small start here with the William Russell page. I thought something was better than nothing. I just discovered this wiki and am gobsmacked! I am a part of a torrent site that shares Corrie with viewers around the world (I am in Central Illinois, USA) and immediately pointed my fellow fanatics here. I hope I can be of some help. I have seen a couple of characters with no image files so I will be asking about how to upload files once I have done some screen shots. Thanks again! Derekbd 06:18, August 3, 2010 (UTC) List of appearance pages Hi John, do you want me to tackle a few of those larger list of appearances pages? I'd be quit happy to do so. David 09:31, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Hi there John, Ive added a page for the second of my godmother's (Poppy Lane) speaking parts, I was wondering if you could add the date, and the main details because I wouldnt know what to do! Many Thanks Nick Ritchie Levitt Hi John, I see that you've seen Episode 1189 (7th June 1972), I was wondering if you know who the character of Ritchie Levitt is to Norma Ford? David 18:43, August 15, 2010 (UTC) :No, I'd wondered if he was a family member but it sounds like he's not. Thanks! David 18:57, August 15, 2010 (UTC) BFI Hi John, I wondered if you had details of the BFI, address etc? Many Thanks, Nick History I noticed the wikipedia article claims Coronation Street was concieved as a BBC radio drama. Then was offered to the BBC Television and they rejected it, so Granada produced it for ITV intsead. I have never heard this before. Is there any truth to these claims? I figured you would know since your a Corrie expert. Mattfrye1 09:08, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Greg Millburn/Greg Wood Hi John, I noticed you set up a character page for Phil Crane played by Greg Millburn in 2003. I only found out recently that he must have changed his (stage) name to Greg Wood and reappeared as debt collector Rick Neelan in 2010. I just thought I would mention it. His IMDB profile will confirm this...http://www.imdb.com/name/nm1501319/ All the best, Nick Victora Street please can help me do the residents of victora street and Rosmund Street.I want it like the Category:Residents of 11 Coronation Street but how do it. can you tell how the names in order with A B C. If you help me with the categorys i nead residents of 14A Victora Street residents of 15A Victora street residents of 16A Victora street residents of 18A Victora Street residents of 9A Rosamund Street residents of 17A Rosamund street also if i want put names to a category like 11 coronation street how can i do it and up them under the right letter. :Two things - who are you? As you haven't signed your message by clicking on the tenth box from the left above, I can't leave a message on your talk page. Secondly, I don't have an actual list. What you're asking for needs to be done but as it never has been before, then someone needs to go through all of the episode synopsis since Victoria Street started to be regularly inhabited in 1999 and working out when people moved in and when they moved out - tedious, but it's how we reach the stage of writing all of our articles - we just have to wade through page and page of data to get to the point where what we have is meaningful. Very little info on this site has been lifted "off the shelf".--Jtomlin1uk 14:05, September 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Two more things. Remember you can find out who wrote the message in your history. Secondly, I didn't know what tildes were before joining here either. See my third contribution to the site - Forum:New to wiki's - slightly confused!. ::As for the rest of it, I'll assume you misunderstood what Darren was asking - he never asked for a list, he just wanted to know how to do it himself. Hopefully he's got it now.TellyFan 00:33, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Ken Barlow Hey! I changed the words to past tense verbs and etc. Tell me if it's okay! Degrassi Fan 00:39, September 15, 2010 (UTC) : Jtomlin1uk! Hey again! Just out of curiousity, how old are you and how long have you been watching Coronation Street? I'm just wondering because you have over 40,000 edits and are obsessed with this show. I don't think it's weird at all. I'm just really impressed that you know so much about it. Also, do you watch the new Corrie episodes every day. Degrassi Fan 20:14, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Sorry for bothering you again. I hope you don't mind! I wanted to ask if you watch any other soap operas?? Guiding Light? As The World Turns? General Hospital? Days of our Lives? One Life to Live? All My Children? Young and the Restless? Sorry again! I personally like talking to other users so you might hear from me often if that's okay. No I don't live in the US! I live in Canada! Sorry, I know they are all American soaps and I'm guessing you're from UK. Just wondering if you watched those because I'm fascinated by Guiding Light and As the World Turns the most, since they've been running since the 1950's. Degrassi Fan 20:28, September 16, 2010 (UTC) WOW! You've met the stars of the show! OMG! I personally don't really have a desire to meet them, I'm just saying it's cool that you've met famous people before. Degrassi Fan 23:01, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Amazing! WOW! I can't believe that you've made over 42,000 edits now! How does it feel to reach over so many? Degrassi Fan 23:28, September 19, 2010 (UTC) : Well, I'm glad you and David do a great job on this wiki, because I definately don't know enough about Coronation. I'm obsessed with editing a different wiki. Can you guess what show and wiki I'm addicted to by looking at my user name? Ha ha! Degrassi Fan 20:11, September 20, 2010 (UTC) : Sorry I keep messaging you so much but I just wondered if you watch or even know about Degrassi: The Next Generation? Just thought I'd ask since it's my favourite show! Degrassi Fan 20:26, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Coronation Street Episodes Hi you have done some amazing work here I wondered if you had any coronation street episodes especially from 1997-2003 that you had recorded on vhs or dvd maybe, i am looking to collect as many as possible, i wondered if you had any that i could either buy for a great price or swap, please email me to discuss further, mlmattlewis@gmail.com and once again great work mate Best Wishes Matt 12,000 edits! Hey Jtomlin1uk!! Can you believe Coronation Street has over 12,000 articles now! They wouldn't have made it this far if it wasn't for your help, efforts and hard work. Keep it up. Talk to you soon! Degrassi Fan 00:48, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Any help on the other side of the pond? Hi- I have been watching a few episodes of Coronation Street on YouTube, and have enjoyed the experience thus far... I started at the beginning, the VERY beginning, so it's Christmas time, 1960. I stumbled across this Wiki, and have been reading episode summaries here after viewing an episode... The accents are a little hard to follow, so the summary helps fill in the blanks. I'm getting used to it though... You have to forgive us Yankees I suppose! I would love to pick up the videos on DVD, especially the box sets for the sixties on up, but my DVD player only plays Region 1 DVDs, so I need to find this stuff Region free if I'm going to buy it- Any ideas where I can purchase these sets so that they are playable in the United States? Any help you can give me is appreciated! Love your site... The research and information is amazing! A new fan- Jack Cleveland :Jack, very sorry but aside from the set "This is Coronation Street" which was produced for region 1 and included just the first five episodes, I know of no other DVD set which will play in North America. I understand that region free, PAL players are getting cheaper in your region. It could be that you could convert your present player into being region free and there are websites that tell you how to do this. Then get one cheap disc as a try (Road to Coronation Street would be a good buy) and see how you go. Thanks for the kind words about the site. John.--Jtomlin1uk 07:57, October 12, 2010 (UTC) Question about "Ena Sharples - List of appearances" article Hi jtomlin1uk, I'm a new member here after months of browsing through the wikia - I must say that you, David and all other contributors have done a marvellous job. I never thought I'd be able to actually search through a full database of Coronation Street episodes! Anyway, my question to you is about the article Ena Sharples - List of appearances. I notice that the Linda Cheveski appearances article has a gallery of five images from over the character's time in the Street, and I was wondering whether or not I would be allowed to create a similar gallery (slowly but surely) for the Ena Sharples appearances page? Hope to speak soon. NickLotay 18:27, October 13, 2010 (UTC) : Thank you for the reply John. I just wanted to check if anybody else had enquired about that page! I would be more than happy to help out with screencaps from episodes. NickLotay 19:32, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Hi John; Just added my thoughts on the new DVD 12 disc set...on my page.with rare image of Vi,Margot and no specs-Lynne!!!Sylvesterfan 16:12, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for your welcome message. This looks like a great site! Quotes Duly noted John... will amend... NickLotay 18:02, October 30, 2010 (UTC) Help What was Graham proctors nick name when he first joined the street? €€€€ I wasn't aware he had one!--Jtomlin1uk 18:39, November 1, 2010 (UTC) BFI 50 Hello John, It was a pleasure to meet you at the NFT anniversary celebrations on Monday. Corriepedia is a dream resource for a historian of British television drama! My fellow research academic at Reading University and I are working on a joint project together (me Corrie, she Brookside) and I know that she would be very interested in contacting you for your advice about how best to use the BFI archive, etc. The research project on which we work is http://www.reading.ac.uk/ftt/research/Spacesoftelevision.aspx Billy Smart 21:32, November 12, 2010 (UTC) BFI 50 Hello John, It was a pleasure to meet you at the NFT anniversary celebrations on Monday. Corriepedia is a dream resource for a historian of British television drama! My fellow research academic at Reading University and I are working on a joint project together (me Corrie, she Brookside) and I know that she would be very interested in contacting you for your advice about how best to use the BFI archive, etc. The research project on which we work is http://www.reading.ac.uk/ftt/research/Spacesoftelevision.aspx MERRY XMAS JOHN...been adding new CORRIE 50 releases for u; was too illflu to attend BFI...but pleased u were there!!! Billy Smart 21:34, November 12, 2010 (UTC) Hi John. Lifelong Corrie fan here. Hi John I am Ben. I have watched Corrie since 1992 and have also done lots of research into the history of the show and watched reruns of old episodes. One of my fave characters of all time was Stan Ogden but have a few queries on the character info. I seem to remember a magazine from Corrie which had cards of profiles of characters and it said Stan's father was Isiah Ogden. I dont know if this has ever been referred to in the show. Also was there any menton of any siblings Stan had? And even though all websites say he was born in May 1919 the Corrie 25th anniversary book says May 1922 and in a 1983 episode his passport was said he was 64 not 61 but when he died in 1984 his gravestone says he was 62. Benny1982 21:04, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Ben Stan Ogden age. Hi John It does baffle me how Stan didn't know he was 3 years older than what he thought he was. He must have remembered when he went to school etc and when he finished and at least the year. So Stan was born in 1919 then. So do you think that 1919 was his original year of birth but then the scriptwriters thought it was 1922 then found old notes and changed it back to 1919? I dont know Stan's mothers name. I have edited his profile to include how he found out about his true age. Ben Re: Ashley Sorry about editing the page putting Ashley's date of death. Won't happen again. (CallumFreeman 20:49, December 8, 2010 (UTC)) I don't mind either way. But I suppose we could wait until tommorow when the death is announced on-screen. (CallumFreeman 21:48, December 8, 2010 (UTC)) Don't worry, I'll watch out, and I will update anything that goes on as well (CallumFreeman 09:32, December 9, 2010 (UTC)) 50 Years Hey Jtomlin1UK! It's been a while! Do you remember me, Degrassi Fan. Ha ha! I just wanted to know how you're doing and ask how you're feeling about Coronation Street celebrating 50 years on air last week. Can you believe it lasted this long? Half a century is a pretty big deal and I wanted to know if you enjoyed the anniversary episode. Degrassi Fan 02:35, December 15, 2010 (UTC)﻿ Hmm I kind of understand how you feel about watching it live and being similar to the story of 1967. I personally feel that Coronation has a genuine chance of surpassing As the World Turns and Guiding Light''s 54 and 57 year record on air. In my opinion, I actually like As the World Turns better then Coronation. Guiding Light is very good too. So, I hope this deosn't upset you but I would really hope that Corrie doesn't pass their record, even though I do like Coronation, but for some reason I want Guiding Light to stay at the top. I know you'll be happy if it passes the record, and like I said, I think it may have a chance to beat it since Corrie is still very popular. What do you think? --Degrassi Fan 21:04, December 15, 2010 (UTC) 1972 Cast Interviews video Hi John, I just watched the interviews of the cast in 1972 on Glenda's Corrie Blog site, and absolutely loved it. She noted that she received permission to use it from you, and was wondering if I could get your permission to include it on my site also. I have a website called Coronation St Fun Pages, and have a page of Coronation Street videos as part of that. In this 50th Anniversary year, I think it would be a wonderful addition. The updated pages of my site are due to go up this Saturday night, so really would appreciate a response before then. Thank you so much in advance, 04:34, December 17, 2010 (UTC)Christine Warren P.S. I am sorry if I haven't signed this properly, I am very new to this type of site. :Hi Christine and thanks for the message. I'm afraid there is a misunderstanding here as I did not "give permission" as such to Glenda to use the video, I merely gave her the link to where it could be found which in this case is the Ulster Television iplayer: http://www.u.tv/utvplayer/video/133982 and she embedded the picture link in the page. I don't own the copyright in any way, shape or form!!--Jtomlin1uk 10:55, December 17, 2010 (UTC) 7th Oct 1987 Hi John. Added the details - just the Designer credit differed.Kerry1983 20:48, January 2, 2011 (UTC)Kerry1983 Finding out character episode appearances easily? Hi, I am planning on creating profiles for some characters, especially Carlos (Mavis's Spanish boyfriend from 1974). Thing is, I want to find out his episode appearances so I can obviously add first and last appearances, plus add an episode list. I remember I used to be able to type a character's name in to the search box and it would list episodes a character appeared in, obviously because they where listed in the article. However, I am unable to do this. Any ideas? (CallumFreeman 17:55, January 3, 2011 (UTC)) Casts lists for episodes from 1988 Hi John Spoke to you on another forum about giving information on the cast from some episodes from 1988. I have made a start on this and here is some I have so far: 15th June Percy, Emily, Deirdre, Ken, Martin, Alan, Mavis, Jack, Gloria, Betty, Sally, Kevin, Vera, Carole Burns, Examiner played by Jim Marsh, Willy Mutough played by Andrew Hay, Jenny, Rita, Fiona Cavanagh. Writer Bob Mason Director Howard Baker 27th June (Vera crashes car) Vera, Jack, Deirdre, Ken, Bet, Betty, Gloria, Sandra, Fiona, Percy, Alf, Mavis, Sally,Kevin, Gail, Ronnie Stubbs played by Eamon Boland. Writer Leslie Duxbury Director Nicholas Ferguson Sorry for the random order, will continue to go through the episode info that you want. I also have recordings of most episodes from December 1990 to December 1999 which were recorded from the original transmissions so if you require information from some of those in the future let me know. Regards Soldeed1 18:30, January 9, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks so much for that! Replied on the other forum--Jtomlin1uk 18:32, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Jack Duckworth I did some improvements on the Jack Duckworth article. When you have time would you give it a look? Maybe you have more improvements and the banner for an overhaul can be removed. Thanks. Derekbd 19:41, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Thanks!! Hi John, thanks for the welcome back. I'm very well thank-you.... just been extremely busy with work. Hope you're keeping well too - and well done on so much more work on the site. Regards, Karen. DENNIS TANNER BACK IN APRIL...43 years on!!!!! WAYNE SYLVESTER BETTY DRIV ER STORY;Tue 1 Feb...A real must!!!!Sylvesterfan 14:05, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Corrie! Hello again John! Just a quick note to say I travelled down to Sheffield at the weekend to watch Corrie! during its nationwide tour. A fantastic show, funny, sad and just pure Coronation Street at its best! Keep up the good work with the site!! Very best wishes. NickSOAPAHOLIC 20:34, March 14, 2011 (UTC) Corrie!/A Family At War Hello John, Im glad you enjoyed it as well. I found myself mouthing some of the memorable lines and had such a good night. Thank you for recommending the boxset of A Family At War, this is something that Poppy was always talking to me about, and she told me about her role as the german barmaid. I am hoping to get my hands on the boxset and I have it on pricewatch on a DVD comparison site www.find-dvd.co.uk to wait until it comes into my price range! Its funny now, but she seem to appears on every boxset of something I buy! I bought Thora Hird's 'In Loving Memory' the other month and she appears in more then one extra part there. Its so nice to have those memories, especially when she is no longer with us. I feel immensley proud (and words cant explain how much) that she was a part of what I think of as a British institutuion, Coronation Street, and she had such fond memories of it. And for me to have such a love for the show feels almost right. I am hoping to get hold of most of her episodes, both speaking and non speaking, but thats one to work on over the years! I often wonder what she would make of all this! Thanks again, and very best wishes. SOAPAHOLIC 18:13, March 20, 2011 (UTC) 1995 I've fixed it. David 08:23, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Hi John...just added a couple of goodies on here;Jean Alexander/Ep 2790 INFO...and a archive photo of an LP recorded by the late Jack Howarth! sylvesterfanSylvesterfan 16:05, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Hi john ..again...yes do what you will with info.Just added latest photo of my new items of; ENA/VI CARSON collection.sent david message too..know he likes ena.i should open up my own corrie archives!EEH,EEH!!! sylvesterfanSylvesterfan 19:10, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Page deletion Hi John, just a quick request for deletion of the newly created '''Aleesha Compton '''page. Not only is it well below standard, it's also very premature! Thanks in advance. Karen2310 18:12, April 23, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks for deleting. Hope you had a nice Easter break. --Karen2310 17:33, April 29, 2011 (UTC) John..will be back in time for london after all.please read yahoo email UPDATE!!yes happy with changes on here.thanks;MON 25/4 ;sylvesterfanSylvesterfan 17 :36, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Production credits John, I didn't note down any production credits on Tuesday because you were taking them down as I got to the end of each episode so I'm not sure which ones are to be corrected. David 09:20, April 28, 2011 (UTC) :I'll check all the others but the only one I remember changing is 18th March 1970 where the director should be Brian Mills.--Jtomlin1uk 09:41, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Hi John...i will leave all the photos to David in future, now that my pics on 983/7/999 have been replaced today.I have just uploaded the TVTIMES/DENNIS feature on my profile..which also shows early Dennis/PAT signature material; sylvesterfanSylvesterfan 17:39, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Oldest piece on vandalism in soap history. Dennis Tanner 1951. Hi Jim Do you know roughly when during the run of the show the producers decided to etch this "Dennis Tanner 1951" into the window ledge of No 11? Someone says it was about 1984 when Elsie left but I think it was much earlier. I think it was on the old Coronation Street exterior set before they replaced it with a replica street in 1981 which we see today. Thanks Ben Re: Dennis Thank you for the message about Dennis. I will remember to try and write in past tense CallumFreeman 14:46, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Stan Ogden in final months of his life. Hi Jim Firstly thanks for the reply on the Dennis Tanner 1951 vandalism. I know Stan died of a heart attack related to gangrene in hospital in late 1984 and I know he was ill in bed for a few months previously which explained his sudden disappearance. His final appearance was in March 1984 just before he became ill. How long after his final appearance was his disappearance explained as him being ill in bed and what was it that affected Stan's health badly that he required constant nursing. Have you any ideas? Ben Re: Annie Walker's Fate The page contained the information about Betty Williams referencing Annie's death in a 1995 episode before I edited it. Apparently there was a brief reference to Annie having passed away and all subsequent references after that have been worded in the past tense as though she has died. I don't have access to the 1995 episodes so I couldn't say which specific episode the reference is in but it may be worth getting in contact with Daran Little through his Twitter account (I'm sure he'd be happy to help Corriepedia with other disputes concerning character birth/death dates etc. so it might be a good idea to have a Corriepedia Twitter account) or maybe even contacting the current archivist on the show? Nath Lloyd 16:21, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Re: Characters Hi John, thanks once again for your kind words. Yes, it's been quite a while since I've created any new character pages - too long in fact - and started getting back into the swing of it again! All my information is being gleaned from the episode plots, so trying to tackle some of the many thousands of very minor characters from what I can actually establish. Anyway, glad to see you're still plugging away too! Regards, Karen. Karen2310 17:56, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Re; Grammar Thank you so much for your kind words, John - it is very much appreciated. I am looking forward to (eventually) doing some much-needed "renovation" work on the Rosamund, Victoria and Viaduct Street articles... they're not exactly in a fit state at the moment, are they! NickLotay 22:48, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Hi Nick I did correct a lot of the grammer on the Viaduct Street article but will check again for any that I have missed so it is not like Sodom and Gomorrah all over again lol. Benny1982 19:57, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Jed Is jed stone actually dead, i mean, if he were still alive, surely he would of returned. so maybe jed has died and the date of death should be added. From Toby :No, if his death has not been stated on screen, then we don't refer to it either.--Jtomlin1uk 19:55, July 6, 2011 (UTC) :Alright, fair enoughs. Thanks for replying. Employing an archivist? Hi Jim Do you know roughly when Eric Rosser was first employed as a Corrie archivist as he was the shows first archivist. Until they employed an archivist i heard they made a few errors such as Dennis Tanner's age in 1961. Ben :I'm afraid I don't know the exact date but it would seem to be post-1970. John.--Jtomlin1uk 21:36, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Re:Cast Okay. Notdoppler 17:18, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Re: 2006 Hi John and thanks for your message and continued hard work. In the last few days I've managed to acquire every single episode for 2006 - however, I've found (so far) as I'm working through them in order - that a few of them for each month don't have full end credits - argh!! Anyway, yes, I will certainly let you know which characters are "uncredited" or "credited but do not appear" that I encounter along the way.... I don't know whether you can shed any light on Nathan Harding/Nathan Cooper and whether he was ever credited (or spoken of) as "Harding"? There's also a couple of episodes (6265 and 6270) whereby there are '''several' cast members which are on the end credits that do not appear - although I've left those alone for the time being! Onwards and upwards!! Regards.Karen2310 21:02, August 6, 2011 (UTC) : Thanks for the head's up regarding the production crew credits.Karen2310 22:00, August 6, 2011 (UTC) :: Joshua Peacock (uncredited) - Episodes 6294, 6295 and 6302. Karen2310 13:04, August 7, 2011 (UTC) ::: Rita Sullivan (uncredited) - Episode 6320. Half-way through the year now!! I've also discovered why some of my lists show major discrepencies.... some Friday night episodes I have are from the showing on ITV2 and I think that these have just been seperated from the omnibus edition - and thus running with the omnibus credits on the end. Anyway, I'll keep adding here as I find. Thanks. Karen2310 15:42, August 7, 2011 (UTC) :::: Joshua Peacock (uncredited) - Episode 6334 and Vernon Tomlin (uncredited) - Episode 6335. Karen2310 18:56, August 7, 2011 (UTC) ::::: And a couple more.... Amy Barlow (uncredited) - Episode 6349 and Sophie Webster (credited but did not appear) - Episode 6354. I've actually "acquired" every single episode of 2006 (with no gaps) in the last few days and transferred them to DVD. The only problem I have is that about 4 or 5 each month is missing the credits (or got the omnibus credits on!!) but other than that - all's fine. I've also got a few months-worth of 2007 but I'll need to spend time sorting those out first before updating here. Karen2310 20:21, August 7, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Last two of this evening.. Joshua Peacock (uncredited) - Episode 6366 and Amy Barlow (uncredited) - Episodes 6367 & 6368. I'll bid you a good night! Karen2310 21:53, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Kate Anthony Hi there, I've never contacted anyone before so I hope this is the right thing to do. I seem to have the Kate Anthony changes I make reverted back. I would just like to make it clear that my edits were absolutely accurate. Kate's DOB is 11th April 1964 and she was born in Leeds. The info on IMBD etc is not right. She is also filming Corrie at the mo before going to the The Lowry Theatre to do a new play - All The Way Home and then into Panto at Buxton. I hope this is helpful and that it can be kept in next time I add something. Regards, Gary :Gary, thanks for the message. I reverted the changes because of the way that they had been input. You did a pipelink to the old DOB which would mean that that would still be registered on the database and, coupled with the fact that the edit was not made by a registered user, smacked of vandalism (of which we suffer a lot). I will now make the changes you've suggested with the exception of the Lowry play and the Buxton panto as these are scheduled events in the future - we are an encyclopedia, not a newsletter, and we document the events in the past only. Once these engagements are completed, then they can be added.--Jtomlin1uk 07:27, August 7, 2011 (UTC) 2006 Continued... Hi John, I've got a few more for you from September 2006: Steve McDonald (added to castlist) - on Episode 6370; Joshua Peacock (uncredited) - for Episodes 6372, 6373, 6378 and 6382; Adam Barlow (added to castlist) - on Episode 6384; Amy Barlow (uncredited) - for Episodes 6386, 6387, 6388 and 6390; Ashley Peacock (credited but doesn't appear) - on Episode 6390. I will send you a seperate email when I can log into my hotmail too. Regards, Karen2310 19:50, August 8, 2011 (UTC) ::October 2006: Jamie Baldwin (added to castlist) - on Episode 6392; Amy Barlow (uncredited) - for Episodes 6391, 6392 and 6393; Fiz Brown (added to castlist) - on Episode 6411; Joshua Peacock (uncredited) - for Episodes 6395, 6397, 6398, 6403 and 6412; Kirk Sutherland (credited but doesn't appear) - on Episode 6396. Karen2310 00:09, August 9, 2011 (UTC) :::November & December 2006: Joshua Peacock (uncredited) - for Episodes 6425 and 6427; Violet Wilson (uncredited) - for Episode 6428; Amy Barlow (uncredited) - for Episodes 6429, 6436, 6439, 6440, 6442, 6449, 6452, 6453, 6454 and 6455.Karen2310 23:08, August 9, 2011 (UTC) List of appearances I noticed you correctly formatted some of the List of appearances pages I created, and I was just wondering - how do you format them correctly? Notdoppler 08:10, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Character images How do you get the images for characters like policemen? Thanks. Notdoppler 15:52, August 11, 2011 (UTC) :Thank you that really helped :D Notdoppler 17:56, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Jan - March 2007 Hi John, here's the next batch of goodies for you!! Amy Barlow (uncredited) for Episodes 6461;6463;6465;6469;6471;6476;6483;6484;6489;6521 and 6522. Jamie Baldwin (uncredited) for Episode 6466 Roy Cropper (credited but doesn't appear) for Episode 6497. Regards, Karen2310 20:33, August 12, 2011 (UTC) A Question I have often wondered? Residents owning their own houses? Hello John! Hope you are keeping well. I have a question which I have long wondered about. To my knowledge, only a few of the residents owned their own houses at the start of the show (Hilda & Stan in 1964, Ken & Val in 1962 etc) but how did the likes of Albert Tatlock & Elsie Tanner come to own theirs. I am guessing Elsie owned hers using the money left by husband Steve? But as for Albert, did Ken Barlow buy his from the landlord (Wormald?) in the early 80s or was it Albert's before then? Hope you can help me with this one, it has often puzzled me!! Best wishes, and keep up the great work. SOAPAHOLIC 17:39, August 15, 2011 (UTC) 2006 - July 2007 Hi John, hope you had a good few days away - nice to see you back though! Here's another lot of uncredited/added cast members. Apologies if some of these are duplicates, but I went back over the Monday episodes throughout 2006 to reorder some of the cast lists: Amy Barlow (Uncredited) - Episodes 6222, 6223, 6257, 6258, 6277, 6278, 6330, 6524, 6525, 6526, 6527, 6528, 6535, 6542, 6543 and 6544. Joshua Peacock (Uncredited) - Episodes 6248, 6329, 6362 and 6363. Gail Platt (Uncredited) - Episodes 6257 and 6258. Nathan Harding (Added) - Episode 6319. Audrey Roberts (Uncredited) - Episode 6538. Roy Cropper (Added) - Episode 6576. Kelly Crabtree (Added) - Episode 6587. Violet Wilson (Uncredited) - Episode 6598. Regards, Karen2310 19:27, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Re: Dave Dutton Ah, okay. It's because I used IMDB and that doesn't have all episodes 2005 and earlier. I will revise the page. I also noticed that the photographer he played also appeared in November 2000, so I've moved that page. Notdoppler 12:54, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Wow he played a total of seven roles! Notdoppler 12:59, August 18, 2011 (UTC) :Based on what that website says, I think the "Unnamed Photographer" he played in 2000 and 2001 is actually Harry Benson who he played in 1998 and 1999. Makes sense because it says "Weatherfield Gazette photographer Harry Benson" on the website. ::Thing is, some characters are credited first as their occupation (in this case, photographer), and then later with a full name. In this case it's the other way around (I think). It would be fun to think of them as the same character. Notdoppler 13:31, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Forum:Guest/regular I have recently posted several times on this forum without answers. Just making sure the forums don't become become unresponsive. Notdoppler 18:08, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Corrie. Missing episodes? Hi John and any other Corrie fanatic. I have heard that some Corrie episodes have not survived from the 1960s. I did hear that 4 episodes from 1966 are missing and that some from 1967 are. I always thought Corrie survived in its entirety. Does anyone have any further info on this? Ben Old Coronation Street Episodes Dear JTomlin1uk, I'm a massive Corrie fan and am very impressed with how brilliant the site is - well done!!! A great resource for Coronation St. I have lots of old Coronation St episodes and was wondering if you had any episodes to swap with me as I heard from someone that one of the admin has a near complete collection of Coronation St. Happy to help you with any episodes you are looking for too. I would be very grateful if you could send me an email on the address below so we can discuss it further: georgepedrick@aol.com Many Thanks Re: List of appearances John, I've emailed you the screen shot as I didn't know how to post it here! Just in case there's any confusion, I was referring to minor/guest characters with a "list of appearances" section on their profile page as opposed to the separate list of appearance pages for the regular characters. Regards Karen2310 10:13, September 6, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks for that! I've put my thoughts down in a new section of the watercooler section of the forum for team discussion.--Jtomlin1uk 10:27, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Episode images In the episode articles I made from the past week the images are screencaps except in Episode 7687 (9th September 2011), which is from Digital Spy, because I couldn't pick up a decent screencap. Apologise for any inconvenience. Notdoppler 13:20, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Residents Houses/Community Centre & Flat Hi John! Hope you are keeping well. Many Thanks for investigating the question about the residents owning their houses. It sounds as though Albert Tatlock could have bought his home when the land rates were offered for a cheap rate after the death of Charles Hardcastle (around the same time Len Fairclough bought the land where No 7 had stood). Thanks for that. I was the one who updated the Community Centre & Centre flat pages, although I dont think I logged in so they may not show as one of mine! Regards your tip on A Family At War, I treated myself to the boxset but have yet to find the time to get to watch them. Also, a big thank you for listing the episodes for the 90s boxset, I am defenitely going to treat myself and it seems there are some great episodes on there. I started watching the show properly around 1995-1996 (at the tender age of 12) and my love for the early years came from my godmother (I understand she appeared in the 1992 episode where Alf Roberts has a 'heart attack' after eating too much at a party, this is one I have not yet seen!). Keep up the great work, and best wishes. SOAPAHOLIC 14:03, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Ednasharon It seems that User:Ednasharon has ignored your warning yet again, and continued to replace screencaps. Notdoppler 10:21, September 11, 2011 (UTC) :No problem, it's quite frustrating when someone doesn't listen to warnings and repeats the same behaviour. Yesterday, an IP was adding invalid categories here to episode pages when I clearly told them not to. Anyway, I replied at Forum:Regular/guest cast if you would like to check that out. Notdoppler 13:59, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Request for adminship Thank-you for your kind words of support John, I thought it might be around the right time to apply now as I've just recently hurdled past 10,000 edits without even realising!! --Karen2310 22:54, September 12, 2011 (UTC) List of appearances pages Glad to see your working on them! I am currently creating them for characters who first appeared in 2000. I think if we work hard enough we can create them for Kirk, Maria, Eileen, Jason etc soon because we have the cast lists for years 2000+ Notdoppler 09:02, September 19, 2011 (UTC) :I just did Debs Brownlow who appeared in 2000 only and am currently working on Geena Gregory who appeared 2000-2002. I might try Kirk because he hasn't really appeared in that many episodes. Notdoppler 09:13, September 19, 2011 (UTC) ::Finally finished Geena - it took ages! It takes a lot of patience doing the list of appearances pages. The day we make one for Ken Barlow is yet to arrive... Notdoppler 11:19, September 19, 2011 (UTC) :::Please could you take a look at my adminship request also? Notdoppler 12:21, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Re: 10,000th edit Thanks John! I think it was around about a fortnight ago, but you know yourself - you get so engrossed and before you know it you've hit a milestone (and you've certainly hit more than me!!) Details with more cast credit amendments following shortly. 09:28, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, that was me - the site had logged me out!! Karen2310 09:30, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Terry I admire your boldness in creating Terry Duckworth's LaP! Good job! I will try and create some more when I finish with the 2011 minor characters. Notdoppler 16:41, September 20, 2011 (UTC) :John, could I enquire as to your method of gathering the episodes for a LoA page? The method I have been using is to click what links here on the relevant actor page but this could be an issue because in some episode pages it says "Such and such is credited but doesn't appear". Hope you understand what I'm saying. Also, could you please take the time to respond to my last query at Forum:Regular/guest cast? Notdoppler 20:36, September 20, 2011 (UTC) ::Would you be kind enough as to e-mail me the document for "credited bus doesn't appear" cases (chris-torrance@msn.com). Notdoppler 20:42, September 20, 2011 (UTC) :::Thanks pal! Notdoppler 20:48, September 20, 2011 (UTC) A missing episode/error John, I have noticed an error which is that Episode 6642 (16th September 2007) is on this site and so Episode 6644 (17th September 2007) - there is no Episode 6643. Notdoppler 21:16, September 20, 2011 (UTC) :Ah, thanks for pointing that out. I will bear that in mind in the future. Also, I asked at the Regular/guest forum about whether Jackie Dobbs is intended to be regular or guest on this site, as her earlier episode pages list her as guest while her more recent list her as regular. Notdoppler 21:27, September 20, 2011 (UTC) List of appearances Just to let you know, I've created Paul Clayton - List of appearances. Getting the hang of it and doing it quicker now I've done it a few times! Geena Gregory - List of appearances was so hard for me! Could you please let me do Kirk's because that's kind of my ambition -_- Notdoppler 22:16, September 20, 2011 (UTC) :Kirk Sutherland - List of appearances - created. Notdoppler 16:12, September 22, 2011 (UTC) ::Yeah, I just left a note at the top explaining how an uncredited walk-on actor appeared in the role for his first episode. I've also created Mick Hopwood and Doreen Heavey's appearance pages and will probably tackle some more short-term character ones now I've tackled a big one! That way I can get more done quicker. You will probably do the bigger ones better because you have more experience with them. Notdoppler 21:49, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Nice job with Sean, always wanted to see his page! I'm going to tackle Simon Barlow next. Notdoppler 18:48, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Episode cast Glad to see your filling in some of those missing episode cast lists. Where you getting them from at the minute? Notdoppler 21:07, September 27, 2011 (UTC) :So if there from corrie.net, could I start filling some in by reading the recaps available there? Notdoppler 14:44, September 28, 2011 (UTC) ::Sure John, that's why I asked whether I should or not! Notdoppler 15:14, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Could I ask something else - I know this is a bit of a random question, but do you know when Anthony Stephens moved onto the Street in 2000/2001 (his character is under Residents of No.12 category). It would help to decide whether to promote him to regular or not depending on how long he lived on the street. Notdoppler 15:18, September 28, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks for the e-mail, I'll try and get those who-lives-where sections filled in! If he lived there from February to July, he is probably regular. IMO anyone who lives on the street for 3 months + is a regular (unless they appeared on-screen sporadically infrequent during that time, like Craig Whitely for example). Notdoppler 15:38, September 28, 2011 (UTC)